Star on a Fake Sky
by aQuatix
Summary: Kamen Rider Den-O. When looking at the stars, the real thing always look better than synthetic ones. AU; Urataros and Ryuutaros.


**Star on a Fake Sky**

--

It shouldn't be so hard to find an open drugstore in the middle of Shinjuku after midnight, or so he thought. He was in dire need of something to ease his nausea, which cause was still unknown, not that he cared much. Perhaps it was the alcohol. But then he should be able to hold his liquor fairly well. Or perhaps it was the sex. But it wasn't so bad, though he'd be lying to say that he was in the mood that night. Along the way, girls were still sending him looks and drugstores were still not in sight.

Somewhere between how he thought of how cold it should have been for those girls in their skimpy tops and micro skirts, and how the cold wind was sort of helping him forget the vomit that felt like crawling up his throat, he found himself at a rather empty road. He recalled walking past the buildings once or twice. Or maybe more than that, during those times when he had no idea what he had been doing. He recalled too, that there should be a drugstore after the next junction, although he was proven wrong shortly enough. Along with several other shops around it, the drugstore looked like one planetarium that night. If he could no longer feel as nauseous somewhere along the way, the drugstore could also turn into a planetarium by then.

He shot a half-smile at said planetarium, as if coaxing her to somehow let him in, now that it had become her responsibility to make him feel better. Afterall, the drugstore had been replaced by her very existence. His half-smile almost turned into a well-practised lady magnet smirk when he heard footfalls coming his way, something he did out of habit.

"Hmm... So this is the one who borrows all the stars tonight?"

It was a boy. And he was sprouting nonsense. He would have thrown a pretty little comeback had he not been in a condition which allows him to come up with nothing short of a nonsense himself. He settled with an amused chuckle instead.

"How about getting them back?"

The boy's wider than wide grin was more than enough a reply to him.

--

Climbing over some fences on the back door hadn't used to be so effortful for the man. He blamed his shirt and blazer, and his dress pants in his defense. And of course, his loafers too. The fact that two managed to get into the planetarium without upsetting any alarm, and the fact that the older almost tripped over a random block of wood, though, brought them into a conclusion that the place was not ready to be presented to the public yet. Somehow that made him feel a little elated. Somehow he might still be drunk or something.

So the stars were not borrowed by this planetarium.

There were only dim lights here and there and over corners, but there were nothing that looked nearly enough like stars. He would find a way to light up the so-called stars if he wasn't so bad with technical devices. He turned to his left, and then to his right, and he found the boy glaring at a general direction, almost like reprimanding the planetarium. He almost thought that it was cute.

"Hey, maybe the stars have gone back. Shouldn't-"

Younger kids were always quick to react. He could only let himself be dragged up along the stairs. He didn't even have the time to wonder how this curious boy got his knowledge of said stairs, not that it was important. His loafers and his blazer were the object of his blame yet again when he struggled to catch his breath as soon as his both feet arrived at the rooftop.

"Wow, you actually think more than you look!"

"You don't speak like that to someone older than you."

So there he sat, in the middle of the planetarium's concrete-coated crown. Screw his dress pants, it was no longer clean anyway. He'd just bring it to the laundromat near his workplace when he had the time. It's not like he was still going to put his sex appeal into use for the night anyway. He should just do what he went there to do: throw his gaze upwards.

The night sky wasn't even half-completely scanned when he felt a warm weight pressuring his back. Said warmth happened to speak too.

"I'm borrowing your back. There's nowhere else to lean on."

It was the violet tinted checkers on the boy's shirt that made him realize the source of his nausea, although the sensation had subsided considerably sometime earlier. He had only been clumsy enough to leave his spectacles back at the hotel's nightstand. It was not much of a wonder that he did not get what the boy seemed to be smiling about.

"Is this where I should say thank you?"

"You can start thanking me by introducing me to somebody as alluring as those stars."

There was a pause, and then the warmth shifted. He wasn't aware that he too had been sharing his weight on the boy's back until he lost his balance. But it was the boy's second move that drove him into contact with the not-so-cold concrete.

He could feel three things. The hardness of the concrete on his back, the weight straddling his abdomen, and hot lips on his own. He decided with as much consideration as his mind could provide in that state, that he liked the third the most.

"What does alluring mean?" That expression the boy wore made it sound more like a challenge than a question. And even he couldn't bring himself to lie about how he loved it.

"I don't know."

The boy had proven him to be very wrong about his previous conclusion. His pheromones still needed an output.

--

All he knew was that if it hadn't been for the snow, they might have done it right then right there. Good thing that with his soon-to-be-lost senses, he still managed to grab his keys and get them in his apartment a few blocks down the road, though with occasional stumbling, courtesy their newly ignited snow-melting heat. Nausea long forgotten (perhaps it really was the sex, he later thought), shirts and pants got lost in the middle, they never did make it to his room.

He was not used to it. The biting and the clawing and how he didn't want any sugary sweet nothings, instead wanting only to feel as much as he could. And the heat, and the squeeze, and the _oh do it again_. He'd be damned if he could feel anywhere near enough. This boy was not even giving him anything for this, he discerned, and the way that sinful hip moved on top of him was clearly an act of self gratification. Then again, perhaps that was what moved him into wanting the boy more than he'd ever wanted anything.

--

He woke up sore and cursing the sofa, half naked and searching for something to stop his upper body from shivering. Had somebody turned on the air conditioner? He had too faint an idea of how last night was like, something just felt real good. Since walking to the kitchen seemed like a smart thing to do to his morning brain, that he did, only to be greeted by the sight of his much expected shirt, covering something that might end up haunting some, if not most of his future wet dreams.

Correction, someone. Some... boy.

"Don't you have anything to eat? I'm really hungry."

With whatever he thought they might have done the night before, it was well beyond his morning brain how this very boy could be so much like his age, or younger, the way he pouted at the refrigerator. Except that said boy walked funny enough to remind him of things that were not at all necessary, especially in the morning.

"I usually go to the coffee shop down the road for breakfast. The lady manager knows me. Let me take you there after I shower."

"Aah... I think I'll just go home now. I'm borrowing your shirt. And your coat too. It's snowing and I'm cold," the giggle made it seem like he didn't mind the cold that much, he thought.

"Hey, that's the only coat I have."

"Aww, but it's really cold! I'll return it to you when you come by that starry place again. Wait, it wasn't really starry. Oh whatever. Bye bye!"

He didn't even know his name, let alone his number or anything he could use to contact him. He didn't know how on earth he would get that coat back, and it was expensive too.

Maybe he would happen to pass by that planetarium again one of these days.

--

aQx

[11152009 - 2232]

* * *

This piece started a little awkwardly but it turned out very much to my liking (I had Suga Shikao's Planetarium playing virtually non-stop as I wrote this). Dedicated to Arsen Freya for a trade, but I hope you enjoyed reading this little experimental one-shot. I was supposed to make Ryuuta top (and I did, in a way) but probably I didn't manage to pull it off in the purest sense of the word. 8D; Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
